vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Clown (Dead By Daylight)
Summary Kenneth Chase was born in 1932 through a difficult labor, which his mother wouldn't survive. This event drove a rift between him and his father that never closed. As the boy grew, so did his father's resentment, and his drinking habit. By the time Kenneth was at school, they lived mostly separate lives. Academically, he was unremarkable, coasting by on his significant athletic prowess. He grew tall and strong, excelling at track events, but shunned any attempts to coax him into team sports. On his walk home from school, he would often find feathers on the ground and he soon began a collection, keeping them in a cigar box under his bed. With his father either at work or in an alcohol-induced stupor, Kenneth had hours to spend alone, transfixed by the regularity of the feathers' barbs and the feeling of softness as he ran them over his lips. Watching the birds that came to the feeder in his garden, he imagined how soft they must be and resolved to catch one. He ingratiated himself with the local dentist, soon procuring some anesthetic. Using this, he rigged up a trap on the feeder, that he hoped would knock out a bird long enough that he could touch it. After a few failed attempts, he managed to trap a robin. As it lay in his hand, he felt a sudden rush with a life at his mercy. He had planned to release it once it recovered from the anesthetic. Instead, as its eyes flickered back into consciousness and it began to struggle, his grip remained firm. His fingers slowly tightened around its throat, squeezing until its chest feathers were finally still. He disposed of the body, keeping just a feather, with which he started a new collection, discarding the others as "fake". By the late 1940s, Kenneth had left school and started working as a busboy at a local diner. He had also escalated to larger prey, like squirrels, raccoons, and dogs, becoming skilled at customizing the anesthetic dosage for each. In early 1954, a young man went missing and the town was turned upside down in the search. A few months later, Kenneth's father, while doing some work in the crawlspace under the house, found a cigar box. He broke it open and saw, to his horror, that it contained feathers, animal paws, and a man's finger. Returning from work, Kenneth saw his father leaving the crawlspace with a cigar box in his hands. He turned on his heels and never went home again. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Kenneth Chase, Jeffery Hawk, The Clown Origin: Dead By Daylight Gender: Male Age: Unknown Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, passive Fear Aura via The Heartbeat (The very presence of a killer is enough to incite panic, severe anxiety, and terror. Amplified through proximity.), Stealth Mastery (The Killers possess natural stalking ability and can mask The Heartbeat), Enhanced Senses (A Killer's senses are so acute that they can detect minor disturbances in terrain as a trail to their target alongside their ability to detect the smell of blood and sound of breathing from great distances), Extrasensory Perception (Killers are able to see the auras of those bleeding out or attempting to heal their wounds), Immortality (Types 1 & 8; Killers have an importance of collecting food for The Entity, and will be resurrected by it should they be killed), Berserk Mode and Speed Boost (should the lust for the kill become too great, the Entity's connection to the Killer will be cut off, making them unpredictable), Blessed (The Entity favors the Killer's and will aid through indirect means should it be beneficial), Empowerment (via No One Escapes Death; the attacks motivated through this hex are more lethal, making strikes that would only injure become critically lethal), Summoning (via Hooking; exists as a sacrificial ritual to The Entity, awakening it to take the soul of the victim. As well, Cruel Limits, Thrilling Tremors, and Corrupt Intervention among others all summon the spikes and arms of the entity to meddle with generators and block off escapes), Status Effect Inducement (Hemorrhage and Mangled; provokes intense bleeding and slows down the process of healing respectively), Technology Manipulation (Surge, among other perks meddle with nearby technology. Surge, specifically, is said to charge the air and mess with tech), Statistics Reduction (Mindbreaker claims that “your distressing presence drains and weakens your prey” and “can evoke feelings of dread and fatigue in nearby individuals,” alongside causing exhaustion in-game. As well, The Afterpiece Tonic inflicts Hindered, which lowers speed), minor Perception Manipulation (via Huntress Lullaby; those who are hooked find their perceptions muddled), Power Nullification (via The Third Seal; negates Extrasensory Perception through the Blindness effect), Resistance to Pain (Enduring) and Blinding (Lightborn), The Afterpiece Tonic (Poison Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Sleep Inducement; the Tonic uses a mixture of powerful sedatives and muscle relaxants to inhibit and capture his prey, with some mixtures containing sulfuric acid and bleach) Attack Potency: Wall level (Comparable to The Nurse, who could casually destroy barricades by poking them) Speed: Superhuman (Killers possess the speed to outpace trained athletes in a fearful run by simply walking after them) Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Philip Ojomo, before his transformation, was able to completely rip the spine of his employer out of his body, which would require roughly 101-102 tons of force) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level Stamina: Unknown, likely High Range: Extended melee range with Madame Butterfly Standard Equipment: Madame Butterfly, the Afterpiece Tonic (For a full Perk list, see here) Intelligence: Average (While not particularly book smart, Kenneth has a strong understanding of chemical mixtures) Standard Tactics: Is naturally bloodlusted Weaknesses: Killers are servants of the Entity, making them more prone to preserve their prey first in an attempt to sacrifice them. The Stain is an indication of where killers are looking, making their line of sight more exploitable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Afterpiece Tonic:' Throughout his years experimenting with anesthetics and muscle relaxants, The Clown developed several effective concoctions and formulas. His favorite, The Afterpiece Tonic, he has used to great effect, intoxicating and capturing many unwilling victims. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Horror Characters Category:Serial Killers Category:Murderers Category:Dead By Daylight Category:Clowns Category:Knife Users Category:Poison Users Category:Acid Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Fear Users Category:Aura Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Berserkers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Immortals Category:Blessing Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Summoners Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Tier 9 Category:Perception Users